When two worlds collide
by harra009
Summary: This story is about Bella’s older sister called Amy. The year is 2008. Plus Demi is still really famous but she never got the lead in Camp Rock I do.
1. Character Info

**When two worlds collide (Jonas brothers and Twilight love story)**

_This story is about Bella's older sister called Amy. The story is set around New Moon but there's no nomad vamps. And the Cullen's and the werewolves are friends. The year is 2008. Plus Demi is still really famous but she never got the lead in Camp Rock I do._

**Characters**

**Name:**Amy Swan

**Age:** 19  
**Looks: **dark long blonde hair and Blue eyes  
**Location:** Forks, Washington

**Family:** Bella (little sister), Charlie (dad), Renee (mum)

**Boyfriend: **Joe Jonas (current boyfriend)

**Friends: **Joe, Nick, Kevin, Frankie, Demi, Selena, Bella (my sis) and Jacob (childhood friend)

**Hobbies: **Singing and acting

**History: ** Amy is Bella's older sister she is currently going out with Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers. Amy used to live with her family and then she moved in with the Jonas family. She moved out of her mum's house when she was 18 so she could stay with Joe. But she told her mum she was going to get a place of her own. Aswell Amy went on tour with the Jonas brothers. Suddenly after the boys heard Amy singing they got her signed with Columbia records. So she could tour around with them as there opening act. In the summer Amy see's Charlie and Bella. Amy also was in Camp rock with the Jonas brothers she played the female lead Mitchie. That's how Joe and Amy met.

**Name: **Bella Swan

**Age:** 18  
**Looks:**Long brown hair and Brown eyes  
**Location:** Forks, Washington

**Family:** Amy (big sister), Charlie (dad) , Renee (mum)

**Boyfriend: **Edward Cullen (current boyfriend)

**History: **Bella is Amy's little sister she is currently going out with Edward Cullen. Bella hasn't seen Amy since she left home last year. And Amy never told Bella that she was dating Joe, Bella only found out by a Tiger Beat magazine.

**Name:** Joseph Adam Jonas **Age: **19 **Looks:** Dark brown hair about an inch before the shoulder and Dark brown **Location:** Wyckoff, NJ **Family:** Paul Sr. (dad), Denise (mom), Kevin Nick and Frankie (brothers) **Girlfriend:** Amy Swan (current girlfriend)** Friends: **Amy, Nick, Kevin, Frankie, Demi, Selena

**Name:** Edward Cullen **Age: **18 **Looks:** **Bronze hair and emerald green eyes** **Location:** Forks, Washington **Family:** Carlisle (dad), Esme(mum), Alice,Rosalie (sisters) , Emmett and Jasper (brothers) **Girlfriend:** Bella Swan (current girlfriend)


	2. Chapter 1

**When two worlds collide (Jonas brothers and Twilight love story)**

**Chapter 1 **Amy's POV

I was on our tour bus packing my suitcase. Last night I told everyone I was going to visit my family in Forks. So I stayed every moment with Joe until I left. We where all sat the back of the tour bus the boys where playing rock band and I was texted Bella. I decied to text to say I was coming over.

_Hi Bella I haven't spoke in ages just wanted to know wat u been up to and to tell you that I'm coming to visit u and Charlie.. Luv Amy_

An hour later and the boys where still playing rock band. I was sat on the sofas with Frankie at the front watching Disney Channel coz there was nothing else to do. Then my phone suddenly flashed and there was a replie from Bella. I ran back to the other end of the bus to tell the boys. "Hey guys look who just text me back" I said. "Who???" Joe said. "My sister" I said. "You havent spoke to your sis since you moved in with us have you??" Nick said. "Nope look I read it out load –

_Wow so ure finally visiting then that took you long. Everythings doing grate I love forks, I have a boyfriend called Edward you will like him. Oh yea I saw them pics of you in Tiger Beat why didn't you tell me ?? __ Luv Bella_

What pictures???" I said. Kevin grabbed the latest Tiger Beat from his draw and flicked throught it. And there was a double spred all about me and Joe. There was pictures of us backstage at a concert. "Huh how did they get these???"I said. I was so confessed. " It was the day we had all those interviews" Joe said looking at me , "Don't worry about it". I walked over to Joe and hugged him. So we all sat back on the sofas and Frankie came in "Guess what guys!!!!" he said running over to us. "What???" we all said. "That photoshot your doing tomorrow they want to included Amy aswell and do an interview" Frankie said. "Wow that means I get to be with you all day" I said to Joe.

"Duh your with him all the time!!" Nick said. I grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at Nick. "Shut up so!!" I shouted. We all laughed and rolled on the floor. Afterwards we had tea and went to sleep really late. I stayed up with Joe in his bunk watching Camp Rock."I love you in this especially in those swimming trunks" I said him. "Well thanks I love you" Joe said. After Camp Rock finshed we fell asleep together in Joe's bunk.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- ****The Next day**

I could feel someone stroking my hair from behind. I turned around and it was Joe. "Hello beautiful" he said. "Hey" I said and kissed him on the lips. I sat up on the bed and so did Joe. Once again Joe slept with only his pj trousers on and I wore my pink matching bra + knickers. I couldn't be asked to put my pj's on. I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. "Joe I love you" I said. He turned to face me, and I kissed him, I sat down on his lap continuing the snog. Joe had his hand on my face the, other-one on my bum. While I wrapped my legs around his waist. After 3 minuets later, I broke away looking surprised. He pushed me back so I was lying on his bed. By this time we where fully making out.

All of a sudden the curtain opened to Joe's bunk and I turned to see that it was Kevin and Frankie. Joe look up from me at Kevin. Joe's mouth was covered with my red lip stick. "Woah get in there Joe!!" Kevin said. "Shut up, go away" I shouted. I looked at Frankie and his mouth was in the shape of a O. Joe turned around and kissed me quicked. Then he got out of his bunk to change. I got changed in Joe's bunk like normaly and Joe came in. "Amy can I come in?'he asked. I replied "yeh, you can come in". When he came in, and looked at me, he seamed to explore, and stare at my bra. "Hey stop looking I nearly changed ok" I said. I grabbed one of Joe's tops and chucked it on. I got out of Joe's bunk and saw the others. "Morning Amy , we made pancakes allready do you want some??" Denise said. "Yea sure" I replied. The boys where allready at the table waiting to get there pancakes. After we finshed eating our pancakes we got ready to go our photoshot for Bop magazine.

When we arrived, I was **scared**. I didnt want to think about _what they might know._"**Amy**, _Lovely to meet you_. Your on first so hurry up" A Woman quickly said, Grabbing my hand and dragging me toward a room with alot of windows. "Oh, I thought we were doing one together" I mumbled."No **No**. You need to have one done alone" She said with a tone that made me feel stupid. "Welcome **Amy**" A Man said, Pulling me and kissing each of my was stiffled laughs behind us and I glaced back to see Kevin, Nick and Joe rolling on the floor, bright **red** with laughter. I shot them all glares before I was dragged into the window room. "Okay, Your **first **time right?" I nodded _nervously_, looking around and seeing alot of** strange** equipment."Great. I'm Steve. Just talk into the mic and Anwser _truthfully_. **1..2......3**" He pressed a button and smiled brightly at me."Today we are here with Amy Swan, The latest Disney sensation. So _How are you today_?"

"Oh I'm good, Tired" I Laughed. "Yes Yes, **Busy on tour**, How long is the tour?" "Erm 3 Months" "Wow, Thats a** big** first tour, What can you say to the kids who are going to see you" "Well, I'm getting some material together for an **album **so watch out for some _**new stuff**_." "Many people think your lyrics are deep for a Disney kid, _What do you have to say about that_?" "Well" How to anwser? "All my lyrics are based around **my life** so I guess my life is a bit deep" "Really? Your life? Intresting, Some lyrics touch on a few touchy subjects dont they?" "I've heard worse" "Coool. So who are your favourite band?" "Paramore" "Really? **Surprising.** I thought all you kids were against the Disney people" "Dont judge a girl by the music she listens to" I Laughed to show I was joking

"So, Lets talk about **The Jonas brothers**" "Sure" I shifted nervously in my seat. "How's the tour going with them?" "**Awesome**, Totally awesome, Their all really **sweet** guys" "How much did they pay you to say that, Haha, **_Joking Joking_**. Any one of them your close to?" I Frowned, confused by his question "No. Their all **super** nice" "Ah right, Its just that a Source of ours has said that you and A Certain **_Joe Jonas_** are going out. Is that true?" He winked at me. "Ummm……." I said calmly smiling. I looked over to Joe and he nodded. "Yes we are dating we have been for along time"I said.

"Well this photo your where seen in a ring shop looking for an enagement ring?? " He handed me an A4 sized photo of Me and Joe holding hands and walking together, It was taken last week when we went shopping together, I was looking for a promise ring so I laughed. "Someone hasnt had all their information" I said **giggling,** I gave the photo back and explained. "We where actually looking for a promise ring for me?" I laughed again.

"**Riiiiiiight**. Anyway Lets talk family" My eyes widened and My stomach jumped. "What do you parents think of you fame? Supportive? Cynical?". I shurgged "I dont think they know" "**Excuse me**?" "I Havent seen my parents in 2 years" "And why is that?" "Just some problems" I shrugged. "Right well I'd love to get into that but our time's up, sorry, Speak soon. Amy. **Lovely meeting you**." I walked out and wiped my forehead with my sleeve, Sweat had been **dripping** down my face at the last few questions.

"Wasnt so bad was it?" Joe whispered in my ear a she walked past into the room. I shot him a smirk, Sitting down to watch their interview. They went over the normal sort of thing, **Music, Shows, Fans.** Then they reached the topic of **girls**."So... Your all lovely young men and there are many _lovely girls_ after all of you but who are your special ones" "Ah that's our little secret isnt it" Kevin laughed. "Oh come on, At least tell us. Is there **anyone**?" He looked desprate "Yeah Joe. Is there Anyone" Nick Winked at Kevin, Who turned a light shade of**_ red_**. "Oh, For all those listening, Our little **Joe **here has gone red" Kevin mocked his brother. "So who is **she**?" "Just this _girl_" "Oh so its not out little **Amy **then?" Steve asked, Winking at me. "**Yes it is Amy**" Joe said quickly. Looking at me quickly then looking away.

For the rest of their interview I was _sucked into a world_ of my own, It was like the world I was in when i wrote lyrics except I didnt want to write like I normally did, I just wanted to sit there and disappear. So we finally went public about me and Joe, All I could think about was 'What would people think?'

Thar afternoon after my first interview went quickly and tiringly filled with shows, Photoshoots and magazine interviews. So, We're just gonna ask you a few questions about boys and crushes and that sort of thing" the woman at some teen magazine said "Then we'll shoot a few photo's with you and the JoBro's together"

I nodded mindlessly,Bored of these sort of interviews. "Favourite Eyes Colour?" "Hazel" I anwsered automaticly, A picture of Joe appeared in my mind. "Favourite Colour Hair?" "Brown" "Long Or Short?" "Long" "Curly Or Straight" "Straight he look cute with his hair like that" CRAP! "He?" She asked, An evil smile on her face. "Ok its Joe my boyfriend. Joe Jonas. You can carry on" I felt my face go bright red.

The door behind us opened and I heard threesets of footsteps come closer. "How are you ladies?" Kevin asked, Sitting himself down with his brothers on a sofa across from me. "Just finishing off a quiz" She replied still with that evil grin on her face"Height?" She asked. "Not to short, Not to tall" I muttered, Keeping my eyes on the floor and off Joe Knowing that if I caught his eye I'd blush and it would become horribly obvious. "Has he got A Style?" She asked slyly, Trying to catch me out, Unfortunatly She didit well. "No He has his own" I anwsered quickly,Shutting my eyes tightly when I realised what I'd said. "Ohh Who is this mystery man?" Nick asked. "Well he has Hazel eyes, Brown not to long hair thats good straight and he is medium height. Anyone you know?"

"I can think of someone" Kevin anwsered, Laughing. "Anymore questions or can I go now?" I muttered, standing up. "We have a photoshoot to do" Joe reminded me, His voice distant."Right" I mumbled,Looking at my feet and hiding the single tear that was dripping down my face for no real reason.

The shoot was like all the others, They put me in horrificly expensive clothes, Threw 10 tons of makeup over my face, did a few closeups, A Few 'natural' one where I was laughing or smiling like there was no camera and then did a few with the Jonas Brothers. Me sitting on a chair looking into the distance with them standing behind me looking manly and sexy. Joe inpaticular. And then they said that Kevin and Nick could go beacause they wanted some pictures of the 'New disney couple'. Some of shots me and Joe did where us hugging eachother and just about to kiss eachother. They said they wanted us to do some front cover shots so they called Nick and Kevin back in. The boys where dressed in white shirts and jeans. And I was in a white dress (like the dress kristen wore for the entertainment weekly cover with rob). We did some shots outside of me on a swing and Joe pushing me from behind. Lots like that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a month later and it was the summer, so I would going to see Charlie and Bella in Forks. I didn't want to leave Joe and the others but I had to it wasn't for that long. It was the afternon and we where going on the private plane. The others where going to drop me off on the way. We where in the limo driving to the airport so I decied to text Bella.

_Hi Bella, I'm on my way to the airport I'll be there soon luv Amy _

So in the limo Joe and I where at the back all on our own. I leant my head on his lap and he was stroking my hair.

Hours later

"Amy wake up" I heard someone say. I got up and Joe helped me up. We where at the airport allready. "Amy when you where sleepying you got a text" Nick said from behind. "Thanx Nick" I said. Soon enough we were bording a aeroplane, first class, no parents, just the four of us. I was sat next to Joe. "Sooooooo o...what sould we do?" I asked. "Truth or dare!" chanted Joe, soon enough so were Kevin and Nick. "Ok, Amy," I allowed the very so embarrising game."Ok. Amy truth or dare?" asked Nick. "Dare," I replied. "I dare you to kiss Joe on the lips," he told me. I would gladly kiss Joe I just don't like it when people watch us, its anoying. I kissed his lips....again until it was a makeout session. When we finally parted the other two were laughing they're heads off. "Ok Kevin your turn truth or dare?" I asked Kevin. "Dare" Kevin said. "Ok, Kevin I dare you to run around the plane with only your boxers on!!" I said. Kevin said ok so he got changed in the back. "This is going to be funny" Nick said. And Kevin did run around it was funny. Nick was rolling on the floor with laughder so Kevin got changed quickly. "Nice boxer's Kevin" I said and he got embassed.

"Ok Nick its your turn" Kevin said. "Truth or dare" Joe said. "Dare!!" Nick shouted. "I dare you to makeout with Amy" Kevin said without trying to laugh. "WHAT!!! NO WAY" I said. "You have to it's a dare" Kevin said. "Joe I'm sorry for this" Nick said. "I'm sorry Joe" I said. Nick pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't resist. I kissed him back hungrily and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. And both Nick and I where fully making out. We both pulled Nick looked shocked. I sat up from where I was and ran back to Joe. "All done its your turn now Joe" I whispered in his ear. I sat on his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you" Joe said. "I love you Joe" I said back. I started to making out with him and didn't remember Nick and Kevin where still in the room. After a couple of mintutes making out we stopped and Joe turned around with all my pink lipstick on. "OPPS" I said. "Did you have some fun Joe?" Nick said. We all started to laughing and rolling around on the floor.

After about half an hour we where nearly in Forks airport. Nick and Kevin where playing on guitar heroes again. While me and Joe where sat watching Camp Rock again. "Remember the Camp rock set was where we first met eachother" Joe said. "Yea it was when we fell in love with eachother.

Finally we got to Forks airport and I said my long goodbye to Joe, Nick and Kevin. They said they would ring me everyday. Before I left I gave Joe and passionate kiss. Joe had a box in his hand that he gave me "This is from all us" he said. I opened the box and it was the beautiful promise ring that we looked at last week. "Awww thanxs guys" I said. I gave all of them a hug and Joe kiss. Then I left Charlie said that he would pick me up from the airport so I just had to find the poclice car.

I got out of the airport and camera where flashing and people where calling my name. I finally found Charlie car. "Hi dad" I said. "Hey I've missed we've got some suprises for you at home" Charlie said. It was a long car ride and I didn't known where we where going. Finally we got a big house and the door opened and it was Bella. "Amy!!!!! I've missed you so much" she said. "Me too" i said hugging her. I looked around and there was lots of faces I didn't remember. But I hadn't been up here in like 4 years so. Bella grabbed me and introduced me to people. First it was her boyfriend Edward and his family. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and his parents Esme and Carlisle. Then some of Bella's school friends Mike, Jessica and Eric. Bella said for some reason the word came out about me coming home. And being Joe's girlfriend so it looks like I'll be getting lots of attention. Then Bella said that I had one suprise left, so I was blind florded and took some where. Then after about 5 mins of walking someone took my blindflod off. I walked around trying to firgue out what way going to happen. I felt a vibrate in my pocket there was a text from a unknown number it read –

_Amy turn around, welcome home_

So I turned around and there before me was Jake my childhood friend. "Jake!!!" I said while running up to him. "Welcome home" he said whispering into my ear. He held me in a tight grip and I held tight too. I hadn't seen Jake in years his hair was longer and he had grown loads. He turned me around and he held tight onto my waist. "Thanx everyone" I said looking at all the happy faces. So we all went inside and Jake still held onto me. We both sat down on the nearest chair. "So Amy what have you been up to then" Bella said to me. "Well I've been on tour and doing some acting stuff like that" I said. Finally I got out of Jake's tight grip and I moved next to Bella. "So is all the gossip true then???" Alice asked me. "What gossip??" I said. By the time I moved most people left or moved into the kitchen. Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and Edward where in the kitchen. And me, Bella and Alice stayed in the livingroom. Once again I felt a vibrate from my pocket and there was a text from Joe it read –

_Hi beautiful, everyone missing you allready, I miss your kisses. We're in Vancover at the moment getting ready for a gig. I really need to hear your voice I'll call you after you replie me __ Luv Joe xxxxxxx_

"Well you and Joe Jonas going out, are you not telling me something Amy" Bella said. "Yea I Bella I didn't tell anyone because you known the media. That's the reason I left home so I live with the Jonas family now, its grate there family's so kind and loving. And every couple of night I would perform some songs on tour with Joe, Nick and Kevin" I said. I decied to next Joe straight away-

_I miss you too,hope your having fun. I luv you some much. I met Bella's bf and his fam. Some of Bella's school friends and my best friend Jake was there. I miss your kisses too. Luv Amy xxxxxxxxxxxx_

After I send the text I got a phone call straight away from Joe. He decied to put me on speaker phone so I could her everyone. So I decied to put him on to so Bella and Alice could hear too.

Joe- "Hello beautiful hoz things den??"

Amy- "Yea things are grate your on speaker phone by the way"

Joe – "oh kwl putting you on now so the others can speak aswell"

Amy- "Hey guys missing you all"

Nick – " I miss you too Amy your allways there when I need help picking outfits"

Amy – " I miss you too Nick and anything you wear you look grate in"

Kevin- "So Amy hows your sis den?"

Bella – "I'm fine thanx, you better watch out if you ever hurt my sis something will happen to you"

Joe – "I would never hurt Amy I love here too much to hurt her"

Amy- "Ok…..Joe is Frankie there???"

Joe- "Yea Frankie wants to speak to you"

Frankie – "Hey Amy did you find the present I left you in your bag"

Amy- "No I look now"

I grabbed my bag and so a little present. I opened the present and it was one little photo frame and one big frame. The big frame was a group picture of me and the boys. And the little one was a picture that Nick took of me and Frankie together.

Amy- "Awwww Frankie thanxs that's so sweet"

Frankie – "That's ok your like a big sis to me so!!"

Joe- "Kwl present Frankie didn't tell us about this then"

Nick- "Amy we've got to go now Amy miss you loads"

Joe- "I love you babe miss you loads"

Everyone said- "Bye Amy miss you"

Amy- "I love you too guys acceptialy you Joe"

After a couple mins of our goodbyes I finally shut the phone lid down. "So what do think then??" I said. "Well you and Joe sound perfect for eachother and the guys sound really nice" Bella said." Yea there like my secound family since I left home so" I said. "Aww that's so cute" Alice said. "There tour stops here Saturday so you could meet them, I could get backstage passes and stuff" I said. "Yea that would be fun thanx Amy" Alice said. Alice and Bella both gave me a hug. Bella grabbed my hand and we went upstairs. Bella took me up to there music room. "Wow that's so kwl" I said. I ran straight up to a guitar and plugs in the ap. I started singing -

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Next to you, you next to me_

_Oh_

_I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (need to find you)_

_Gotta find you (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (need to find you)_

_Gotta find you (gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Yeah_

_Gotta find you_

I was played ' Gotta find you' what Joe sang in Camp Rock. His character Shane played that song to my character Mitchie. I opened my eyes after I finshed. "Wow your amazing" Edward said. I notice that everyone was in the room around we and they listend to me sing. "Thanx Joe he tort me on the set of Camp Rock" I said. "That's so cool I love that film and never knew your where in it Amy" Emmett said. "I never really told Bella about me in Camp Rock and touring with the Jonas brothers" I said. "The backstage passes should could come tomorrow" I about three hours of chatting Charlie, Bella and I went home. Then I unpacked and went straight to bed.

The next day Friday the day before the concert Joe and the others flown over early to practice and see me. I me and the boys met up at the venue. We said and hello's to eachother. And I shared a long kiss with Joe backstage just before I had my costume fitting.

I wore-

The next day and it was the concert. "Where on in 15 minutes" Nick called as I was sitting in the dressing room staring at the mirror, Heart pounding, Head screaming."What if i forget the_ lyrics_" I mumbled as my stomach churned."You'll do amazing. Stop worring" _Joe_ whispered rolling his eyes at me. I'd never been so nervous in my whole life, my 19 years of life had _never been _**_amazing_** and there had been so much struggling to get where I was right now but all I could think was **_'What if I do something wrong'_** or _**'What If they dont like me'.**_ My legs were _shaking_ as I walked out onto the gaping stage, The lights were dimmed but the crowd saw my shadow and screamed out. In the front row was Bella and ther others. I waved to them and then said "Hey guys the first song where going to do is 'Love is a battlefield' so come out Amy" Joe shouted. I ran out and hugged Joe, Nick and Kevin. "Hey everyone ok lets get started then- I started to sing the first and it all came to me this is where I belong on stage

"_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

I was dancing around the stage with Joe. Twirling around, I felt safe with Joe in my arms. __

Youre beggin me to go, youre makin me stay  
Why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing youve had?  
Believe me, believe me, I cant tell you why  
But Im trapped by your love, and Im chained to your side

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

Were losing control  
Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?  
And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
Theres no way this will die  
But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
And if your heart surrenders, youll need me to hold

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield" I finshed the song and the crowd screamed. "Ok the next where doing is

Then we did ' We got the party' (But I'm singing Miley's parts)

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing (me) We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place (me) The sun is shinin' just the way we like it (Joe) Let's get out of this hallway (Joe) Show the world our face (Joe) It's Friday but there's nowhere to go (me) Anywhere is cool but we're not going home (me) And we can do anything we wanna do (Nick) It's all up to me and you (Nick) _

_[chorus:](All)_

_Turn this park into a club the stars and lights and the moon is from above These skateboard heels all right so cool Oh look everyone is waiting for us So anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody knows We got the party with us_

_Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody knows We got the party with us Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh We got the party with us (me) Oh oh oh oh oh oh We got the party with us_

_Radio, let me be your DJ (Joe) I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll (Joe) Everyone is dancing to their own beat (all) And letting go, everybody here's out a soul (all)_

_It's Friday and there's nowhere to be (Nick) We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free (Nick) We got each other and that's all we need (Nick) The rest is up to you and me (Nick)_

_[chorus]_

_[bridge:]_

_Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer (me) That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play (me)_

_[chorus:] (All)_

_Turn this park into a club the stars and lights and the moon is from above These skateboard's here's our ride So pull on up everyone is waiting for us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody knows_

_We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody knows We got the party with us_

_Turn this park into a club the stars and lights and the moon is from above We got the party with us Skateboards, heels So pull on up everyone is waiting for us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go_

_Everybody knows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody knows Oh oh oh_

_We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us Oh oh oh oh oh We got the party with us_

The crowd screamed and I browed and ran off to change into my outfit. While the boys where singing 'Play my music'.

I wore –

(Demi's outfit and my outfit )

Then after the boys finshed singing we done 'This is me'. Then we done On the line. Tonight we where having a special guest and it was Demi Lovato are really good friends. She was my best friend I met throught the jonas brothers. So we decied to do a duet together beacause we where best friends and we worked really well together. So did 'Watch this space' (Britannia high) I sang laurens parts and Demi sang claudine.

_(Me)  
THERE IS NO SHORTCUT TO A DREAM,  
BUT I AM NOT AFRAID... I'LL TAKE IT ALL THE WAY,  
I'M GONNA GIVE MORE THAN IT TAKES,  
WORK HARDER THAN THE REST,  
TIL I'M THE VERY BEST._

(Demi)  
OH, YOU THINK YOU GOT IT ALL FIGURED OUT,  
YOU THINK YOU'RE SO DAMN COOL, WHAT'S THAT ALL ABOUT,  
BUT I GOT MINE, JUST WATCH THIS SPACE YEA, YOU JUST WAIT.

HOLD UP A MIRROR YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF,  
YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE,  
BUT I GOT TIME, JUST WATCH THIS SPACE YEA, YOU JUST WAIT.

(Me)  
THERE'S SOMETHING DEEP INSIDE MY HEART,  
BURNS WITH A THOUSAND FIRES,  
SO RELENTLESS MY DESIRE,  
YOU SEE YOUR FUTURE SHINE SO BRIGHT,  
BEYOND THE FINISH LINE,  
I'M GONNA MAKE IT MINE.

(Demi)  
OH, YOU THINK YOU GOT IT ALL FIGURED OUT,  
YOU THINK YOU'RE SO DAMN SPECIAL, WHAT'S THAT ALL ABOUT,  
BUT I GOT MINE YEA, WATCH THIS SPACE YEA, YOU JUST WAIT.

HOLD UP A MIRROR YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF,  
YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T STUMBLE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE,  
BUT I GOT TIME, JUST WATCH THIS SPACE YEA, YOU JUST WAIT.

(Alternate Duo)  
YOU BRING YOUR BEST! (Me)  
I'LL BE ONE STEP AHEAD... (Demi)  
NO TEARS WILL FALL! (Me)  
YOU'LL BE FALLING INSTEAD...(Demi)  
OH YOU JUST WAIT... (Demi and me)

I'M NOT AFRAID! (Me)  
AND I'M NOT BACKING DOWN... (Demi)  
THE SHOW OF YOUR LIFE! (Me)  
IS WHATS COMING AROUND... (Demi)  
OH YOU JUST WAIT... (Demi and me)

Once again the screamed as loud as they could then me and Demi said our goodbyes and left the stage. Then the boy done there last song what was 'When you look me in the eyes'. After the show finished Bella and the others came backstage. "Your really amazing Amy" Bella said running up to me. "Thanks" I said. "Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett this is Joe my boyfriend and his brothers Nick and Kevin" I said. The others where all sat on the sofas while me and Joe went into my dressing room.

My dressing room was right next to the boys ."You really were **_amazing_** tonight, The kids **loved** you" He said after there was a few mintues of silence. "I'll be bring right back I've just got to get outta of my dress" I said going into my mini closet. Then I walked out with only my lingerie on. We both sat down on my big pink sofa.'I love you' we started to kiss. Joe pushed me up against the wall, and kissed my stomach. Then Joe got to the lining of my victoira secret knickers and I gasped, and Joe was getting rough now but I didn't want to stop. We loved eachother we would do anything for eachother. After about five mintutes of me and Joe fully making out. Then we moved back onto the couch. I slowly opened Joe's shirt. So there was me with only my lingerie on and Joe shirt only his trousers on. I could feel Joe's arms arm my waist and we where still fully making out still.

Then the door opened and all the others came in. "Hey guys…..Woah" someone said. Both Joe and I looked up and saw everyone. I turned to Joe and I could see red lipstick all over his face. "Sorry!!!" I heard Kevin say. I moved from Joe and grabbed my dressing grown and chucked Joe his top. "You guys can come in" I said. I sat back down next to Joe. "So we all saw the pictures of you and Joe together Amy there so cute" Bella said.

Mintutes laters "So are you leaving Forks tonight Amy???" Alice said. "Umm….Yea sorry but I need to go back on tour with the guys and I didn't want to make Bella share her room with me for ages so" I said. After a couple of mintutes Kevin, Nick and the others where talking about something. While me and Joe moved into my closet.

I grabbed

Half way throught I was changing and I only had more lingerie and top on. Joe came up behind me and started kissing my neck. "Joe stop everyone's outside" I said. So I quickly turned around and we made out then there was a knock on the door. "Hurry up" someone shouted. "Ok we will be out in a min" I said. I grabbed my trousres and shoes and put them on. Then we came out.


	5. Author's Notes

I have decided that this story is cancelled, it is three years old. I have lost interest in this storyline.


End file.
